A Evil Menace (TALOVAG Episode 17)
A Evil Menace is the seventeenth episode in a Season 1 and the seventeenth overall in The Amazing Life Of Vesp And GameTime. Plot The episode starts with Marty rushing and studying so he can prepare for a test tomorrow at school. Lily wants to play with "Morty" but he has no time. GameTime has finished all of his homework and is prepared for tomorrow's class. The next day, Mr. Scienceton wants someone to help him demonstrate his invention, a box that is possessed by the paranormal forces of the town. GameTime and Trigger fight in order to help him test it but Mr. Scienceton allows both of them to test it. Cipher cuts everyone in line so he can test it first. Bucky, a new villain in the show, comes and sets a bomb under Mr. Scienceton's desk and explodes. After that day, a funeral is hosted for the death of Mr. Scienceton. Cipher gives 0 f**ks to his death. Marty then curses at him for disrespecting his funeral. Cipher then ditches class and Marty and Trigger chase after him. GameTime sneaks back at the hotel and uses Vesp's time machine in order to revive Mr. Scienceton. Cipher gets a vapor and smokes it. Marty tells GameTime the consequences of time travel but GameTime ignores him and travels in Vesp's time machine anyway. GameTime travels to the past and changed the future by making Mr. Sciencton (Edward) and his wife Lia never meet and get married. Mr. Scienceton is back alive again after all. Marty catches up to Cipher and tells him not to smoke even though Cipher is 12 and skipped a grade so he is in high school. GameTime needs the others help and Marty tells at him for changing the future. Cipher then steals the time machine and travels when he was a baby. He then travels back to the present again. Bucky then punches Marty in the nuts and travels in his own time machine. GameTime punches Cipher and travels way too far in the past where he ends up the dinosaur age. Bucky then changes the future again so that he chokes Marty. Cipher gets eaten by dinosaur and needs help getting out but no one helps him. Trigger helps Cipher and punches the dinosaur. GameTime and the gang travel into the future. GameTime sees Lily in the future and kisses her. Cipher and Trigger are disgusted by him. Cipher sees a older version of E.T. watching reruns of Adventure Time and kisses him. GameTime, Trigger, and Cipher meet their future selves. Trigger is happy that he doesn't have a beard and Cipher is happy that Future Cipher still likes Gravity Falls even though it ended. GameTime and the gang then travel into the 1950's and sees Mr. Scienceton. Cipher goes into the movie theater to watch The Goonies. Trigger then gets a b*ner for no reason at all. GameTime talks to Edward and tells him to make some smooth talk with Lia. Marty cries on how it reminds him of his complex relationship with Clara. Bucky comes with his very own time machine. Bucky and GameTime meet properly for the first time. Bucky gets mad on how Marty was the one how made Pixel, Zemo, and Seven turn in himself. Bucky lunges at Edward and strangles him. Marty punches Bucky. Cipher tells how he still doesn't care about Mr. Scienceton. Trigger randomly gets a frying pan and hits him with it on the head. Marty and Bucky get into a fight. Trigger kicks Bucky in the balls. GameTime punches Bucky and shoots a fireball with his finger. Marty kicks Bucky with blood in his face after being amazed by GameTime's newly discovered power. Cipher steals the time machine to travel to the end of time. Marty and Trigger try to get him but GameTime grabs on the time machine and travels with Cipher. Marty kicks Bucky and throws Trigger in the time machine and travels. Bucky travels back into present time and shoots Vesp with a laser gun. GameTime switches his laser gun to cloning gun and shoots the machine to make a copy of it. GameTime travels back into past episodes like The New Hotel, Return Of The Good Guys, and The Weird Episode. GameTime travels into the 1895, the cowboy times and gathers a bunch of junk and puts it in the time machine and travels. Trigger comes back into the 1950's and drops the junk on Bucky hurting him and making him unconscious. Mr. Scienceton and Lia make out at the same time restoring their love in the present day time. GameTime travels back in the present to see that Mr. Scienceton is alive and back together with Lia. GameTime goes back into the hotel and discovers that Vesp has been shot. In the end credits scene, Bucky is stuck in the 1950's, Cipher as Batmite come back and annoys Trigger by singing I Play Pokemon Go by MISHA. Also GameTime travels back in the future and kisses Future Lily again. Trivia * The title has a grammar error, being titled "A Evil Menace" instead of "An Evil Menace". Category:TV show episodes Category:The Amazing Life Of Vesp and GameTime Category:The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime Episodes